Halo
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Based on song Halo by Bethany Joy Lenz. Rogue isn't as innocent as everyone makes her out to be. But for him, she was too scared to show that side incase he didn't accept her. ONE-SHOT! Please R


A/N: Let's be clear. This is so AU. Rogue isn't a girl scout she has a feisty side. This is what this story is kind of about. I decided it would be a Scott/Rogue because I think if they were dating he'd see the angel Rogue. Unlike with Pyro and Logan she'd be her usual southern belle with a fiery temper. Okay? Lyrics bold/**[lyrics]**

**[I never promised you a ray of light  
I never promised there'd be sunshine every day  
I'll give you everything I have  
The good the bad]**

Quickly and quietly that's how you cross a room. Even if your legs have become half jelly. But it was three am, the mansion was asleep and that meant be very quiet. I tiptoed quietly to the front door. Jubilee is really hammered. Like she even forgot her name. Hence Kitty has been phasing her through solid objects. Poor little birthday girl. Finally 21. Kitty is still walking but her speech has become garbled mush. I can still walk and talk, know exactly who I am but my giggling has become uncontrollable. Jeanie and Stormy can't control the quiet factors. Ah nothing like a good girl's night out on a friends birthday. I sigh and turn to Jean and point at the door. She fumbles, produces the key and hands it to me. I put it slowly in the door. Little turn, open and presto! I let the others walk in. Well, try to walk. They all stumble off in different directions. And collapse as they collide with each other. I walk forward and close the door with my foot. Big mistake. I'm now very acquainted with the floor.

'Crap.' I mutter.

'Let's just sleep here!' whispers Jubilee.

'No!' I yelp.

'SHshshshSH!' goes Kitty.

Jean giggles and lifts her head to catch my eye. Baby steps, our friendship has its limits.

'Roguey doesn't want Scotty to see her like this.'

I open my mouth to retort but clamp it shut as I hear footsteps. They die down. I sigh with relief. Then I prop myself up and throw Jean a glare.

'No, Scott knows I'm not little miss goody-two shoes.'

'Yeah, she didn't have to take a solemn oath when dating the boy-scout.' laughs Jubilee.

I swear she's channelling Wolverine. And was that a compliment or an insult. Oh well at least her power of speech has come back. Wait is that a good thing. Speaking of Wolverine, I know those legs from a mile away.

'Hey Logan!'

He raises an eyebrow at me and I shrug. I push my self up as he goes to untangle Jean from the others. Kitty and I grab Jubilee. I look over and see Hank picking up Storm. Ah, sweet. Oh dear lord! I hear more footsteps.

'Busted!' I giggle.

My mouth has a mind of it's own. Logan and Hank take their girlfriends and I make a start for Jubilee's room. Kitty notices my urgency and walks faster. I'm not afraid of Scott. I'm not insecure about the relationship. I'm good enough for him. I mean why would he want me if he didn't want all of me? God, I should have drank more.

**[Why do you put me on a pedestal?  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below  
So help me down you've got it wrong  
I don't belong there]**

My head really hurts. It's six am and I'm trying to re-establish how to walk. Left, right seems good for now. I walk to Scott's office hoping to find a copy of his class schedule. Since graduating here I took on an assistant teaching post and a tutor. Yep, you guess it. The teacher I assisted was Cyclops. I was also there when he and Jean realised the spark was gone. And our friendship grew and we've been dating for the past year. Power wise? He started helping me gain control. Let me tell you we did a few interesting things. Nothing dirty. This is Scott Summers. Respectable Leader of the x-men. But basically I can control my powers. I can't switch them off just suppress. I reach for the door of his office and stop when I hear voices. Early morning banter, seriously?

'What time did they come home?' comes Scott's angry voice.

'About three.' says Hank.

Silence. Oh dear god.

'It's unacceptable. Luckily Rogue didn't drink to much.'

Luck, ain't got nothing to do with it. I just pretended drinks were poison. Worked half the time. I hear a growl rumbling. Right time to step in. I open the door and smile my sweet apologetic smile. Logan gives me a look. I shoot him a quick death glare before going over to the filing cabinet. I can hear them having a silent conversation behind my back. Logan is my best friend and everything but he can be annoyingly truthful sometimes. Like the other day when he found my tattoo when I was bending over. He realised that's why I always pulled my top every few seconds. I was a little ashamed of it. Just a little. Then the jerk had the nerve to say that I should be me and not the perfect girl Scott wants me to be. Though sometimes I think maybe he's right. But that makes me feel like I'm wrong for Scott. I can never be what Jean was to him. I sigh and feel arms come around my waist.

**[One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me]**

I turn around; ready to tell Scott that going to three different bars was my idea. And that I wrecked the front of his car when driving back home. But there is such a look of adoration on his face that I smile innocently and kiss him. Oh dear god can he kiss. He pulls away eventually, kisses my forehead and reaches passed me to grab his books. He then walks over to his desk and sits down. I turn back to the filing cabinet and flick threw the files, not really looking for anything.

**[But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me  
And I, I just want to love you  
Oh I, I just want to love you ]**

'So where were you last night?'

'Mm?'

'You didn't come back to bed.'

I have to ask myself why I moved into his room. Right, think!

'Jubilee was really drunk so I stayed with her to make sure nothing bad happened.'

Liar! Thank god Logan is gone. I would hate to see that smug smile on his face.

'Oh, okay. Is she okay?'

'Yeah great.'

'That's good, you're a good friend.'

He wouldn't say that if he knew I was the reason she was so hammered. Have another Jubs. Just one. Won't hurt Jubs. Ten is not a lucky number. I mean am I crazy. I smile and decide to make a fast exit. I love him, but I'm no good.

**[I always said that I would make mistakes  
I'm only human and that's my saving grace  
I'll fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded]**

Twelve noon. The girls are already up and somewhere. When I discover where I have to do some major damage control. While of course reassessing my life. Love life to be exact. I head to the kitchen and find Logan sitting or leaning, whatever, against the counter casually downing a beer. The whiff of the alcohol floats towards me and my mouth waters. I shake it off and grab a glass of water. I like water. Tasteless clear water. Screw this! I empty the glass into the sink and sit down, my back facing Logan.

'Something wrong?'

'I can't talk to you. You'd just make some snide remark.'

'Honestly Marie, is a relationship really a relationship if you can't be yourself.'

'Do everyone a favour Logan, and spend less time with your psychoanalytical girlfriend. Where is red anyway?'

'Cyke wants to suspend them from the team.'

'Oh god.'

'Kitty says it was all her idea. That true?'

'You know it isn't. It was my...mistake.'

'I see.'

'I'm only human. Well... you know what I mean.'

'Marie, be you.'

'What do you mean?'

'Wear those tops that flaunt that cute tattoo. Get rid of the turtleneck and pencil skirt. There is so much of you that's changed.'

He's right, the bastard. I sigh and head out of the kitchen to Kitty's room. I reach for a box under her bed. I take out my shorts and black tank top. I yank off the blouse, pencil skirt and sophisticated heels. I let out my hair to hang over my shoulders, tank and shorts and barefoot. I feel ten years younger and I feel guilty. I head to Scott's office where I hear the girls arguing. Deep breath.

**[See me as I really am  
I have flaws and sometimes I even sin  
So pull me from that pedestal  
I don't belong there] **

Okay. Bad start. It's gone quiet and everyone is eyeing my outfit. I breathe look at the girl's and gesture for them to go. Kitty opens her mouth but Jean glares at her. They move out and close the door. Now it's just him and me. He's sitting behind his bed all business like. I take a seat opposite him.

'Scott, last night was my fault. Well my idea.'

'I see.'

He bowed his head. Anger filled me. Mix that with regret and my hormones are bouncing around.

'Why are you so surprised? I'm not a good little girl that has to behave and play nice. Neither are the other girls. We're grown women Scott. I'm grown. LOOK AT ME!'

He raised his head. I couldn't read him behind those quartz glasses.

'This is me. I want you to accept that. I need you to accept that. Please.'

Still he said nothing. It was over. I could feel it. And I couldn't take it. I ran out the office and kept going. I found myself by the boathouse outside. It belonged to Scott. It would have been his and Jean's but well... It was dusty and worn. No one ever went inside.

**[Like to think that you know me  
But in your eyes  
I am something above me  
That's only in your mind  
Only in your mind] **

I walk into the boathouse and immediately notice the difference. It's clean and the smell of paint is in the air. I step over to the mantle of the fireplace and gasp. There's a picture of Scott and me from our first date. It's just me sitting on his lap, his arms around me, his head nuzzled by my ear. He kept whispering things to me which is why I have such a big grin. I stroke the picture.

'This was meant to be a surprise.' he whispers.

I turn around tears in my eyes. Scott walks over to me and puts his arms around my waist.

'I'm...disappointed about the getting Jubilee drunk thing, the three bars and let's not start on my car, but that doesn't change how I feel about you.'

'You got this perfect image of me. That's who you love.'

'No, I love that fiery southern girl, with her not-so-innocent laugh, her good heart and her cute little tattoo.'

'I guess I'm being a little silly. I don't have to be one or the other. I can just be me.'

'And I love you.'

'I love you too Scott.'

'My Rogue.' he cooed, kissing my cheek.

I giggled and looked around again.

'A surprise?'

'I was going to give it to you as a wedding present.'

'A...wedding...?'

Next thing he was on one knee, ring in the other hand. I felt like fainting. I smiled innocently because I knew he loved that smile.

'Rogue...Marie, will you be mine?'

[I wear a, I wear a, I wear a Halo]

'Yes, Scott forever.'

I really couldn't taunt him. But he surprised me by slipping on the ring and lifting me up bridal style. Eek! I'm a virgin! (Don't give me that look.) Scott and I never did that, just close things to that. I'm looking into his eyes now and I see a glimmer under the shades. He sets me down on the bed. I'm ready to become the good girl and tell him to wait when he leans in close.

'You've been a naughty girl.'

Oh god, I've lost the will to move. I smile up at him and realise that I would gladly wear that halo as long as he never lets me go.


End file.
